Ah, Juubei
by Roronoa Minamino
Summary: Drabble. Yaoi. JuubeixKazuki. El relato de un Hanami con ellos. Seeh, de nuevo mis resumenes malos xDD Fic dedicado a Klover-chan. Pasen, lean y dejen review si les gusta lo que leen nn


Saludos a todos! Vale, supongo que hasta me han de ver raro los que me tienen en Author Alert al notar que he estado subiendo bastante últimamente xD Aunque la mayoría han sido puros Drabbles xD

Y ésta no será una excepción. En esta ocasión, vengo a publicar un fic hecho para mi muy querida amiga, **Klover-chan**. Hecho a petición suya, de su pareja favo de GB.

Me ha costado un poco de trabajo, para 'conseguir' sacarle el humor, pero bueh....Y aunque JuuxKazu no es mi pareja favorita de esta serie, ha sido genial hacer un fic de ellos, aunque sea cortito xP Ojala te guste mucho el fic!!

.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................

**Titulo:** Ah...Juubei

**Advertencia:** Fic Yaoi. Ya saben, si no les gusta, no lo lean, o aguántense las ganas de dejar flammes, porque luego lloran cuando se los regreso xDDD

**Disclaimer:** Sep, nada de GB me pertenece, aunque si alguien desea obsequiarme a Akabane para mi cumpleaños o por cualquier razón, mi perversa alma estará agradecida por el resto de la eternidad nn

**Nota:** Para aquellos que no gustan de este recurso, debo decir que haré uso de algunos Emoticons, para agilizar un poco la trama, dado que, al ser Drabble, no se cuenta con espacio para describir expresiones. Pero no se enojen, el uso de ellos es mínimo.

.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................

La noche caía sobre la ciudad. Los cerezos floreciendo en los parques, listos para el Hanami, y la gente en las calles de Shinjuku, alistándose para aquella festividad, entre ellos, Kazuki, quien esperaba ansioso la llegada de aquel chico que le gustaba, mientras acomodaba los cascabeles de su cabello y arreglaba un poco su kimono de colores lila, para lucir perfecto cuando su amado llegara. Su mirada se iluminó al verlo a lo lejos, caminando hacia él. Aquel chico alto y castaño, portando un kimono azul marino, con la expresión seria que lo caracterizaba. Se acercaba cada vez mas a Kazuki, quien estaba perdido, mirándolo, esperándolo. Juubei estaba a solo unos metros. Ya había percibido la esencia del maestro de las cuerdas, por lo que se apresuró. Kazu ya hasta podía ver un marco de hermosas flores rodeando la escena de Kakei caminando hacia él, cosa que no duró, pues Juubei chocó contra una anciana, tirándole la bolsa del mandado.

—Ah...lo siento, señora... —recogiendo la bolsa.

—No hay problema, hijito —mientras Kazu sólo les miraba con una sonrisita y una gota sobre su cabeza.

Al fin se reunieron los dos, y fueron hacia el parque de esa zona, listos para pasar juntos el Hanami. La celebración transcurría. Ambos estaban muy alegres, con el hermoso paisaje de los cerezos floreciendo, la gente sonriendo a sus alrededores, y lo más importante, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Nee, Juubei. Muchas gracias por acompañarme aquí. Hace tiempo que deseaba venir—

—No hay de que agradecer, Kazuki. Sabes que mi deber es estar contigo y protegerte—

—De eso quería hablarte. Yo...no quiero que lo hagas por tradición de tu familia... —

—Kazuki... —

—Yo...quiero que lo hagas....por otra razón —sonrojándose un poco.

—A qué te refieres...? —

—A que....lo hagas por "una razón"... —

—Acaso...tu...Kazuki....sabes que no puedo... —

—Sólo sigue a tu corazón... —

—Es por eso que no puedo... —

—No te entiendo... —un poco desilusionado, pensando que quizá no era correspondido.

—Tú sabes que no sería capaz de cobrarte por protegerte —dijo seriamente

— n_nU no me refería a eso...yo decía que... —

—Disculpa que interrumpa...pero...hay algo que quería pedirte... —

—Si, dime... —

—Te gustaría...ser...mi amante? Siempre te he protegido por convicción propia, aún cuando al comienzo fue sólo por tradición. Kazu, me gustas... —tomando suavemente la mano de éste— Te gustaría? —

—Juubei, a eso me refería...y si, me encantaría ser tu amante... —decía con ojos cristalinos por la emoción.

—Kazu...ki... —susurró, tomando suavemente el rostro de éste y besando dulcemente sus labios en una caricia corta, pero llena de sentimientos agradables. Se separaron, y quedaron sentados, uno al lado del otro. La cabeza de Fuchouin descansando sobre el hombro de su ahora novio, quien lo abrazaba suavemente.

—Quiero estar contigo siempre... —

—Pero entonces....................................cómo haremos para ir al baño? —

— n_nU ah....Juubei..... —le sonrió, mientras el otro le devolvía la sonrisa, tomando aún de su mano.

.............................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.............................

xDDD ah.....los chistes de Juubei. Debo admitir que cada vez me agrada mas ese sujeto, pues al comienzo no me agradaba del todo.... xP

Klover-chan, espero que el fic haya cumplido lo que esperabas!! Realmente ha sido todo un gusto el 'obsequiarte' un fic como éste, pues realmente eres una gran persona y una muy gran amiga, por lo que te mereces esto y mucho mas nOn

Y al resto de lectores, pues también espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Y ya saben, los reviews siempre ayudan a los escritores a seguir adelante, y lo mejor es que son gratis! Así que no sean malos y dejen sus opiniones sobre este fic (y porque no? también del resto de mis fics xD) para animarme a seguir subiendo.

Saludos! Y gracias por leer!


End file.
